Amy's New Power
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: She was the distraction. But what happens when things go wrong? Will she be able to use her power for anything? Sonamy love story x
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to put this up on my account. So hope you like it :) **

(Amy's new power)

Chapter 1

"ha…amy rose" laughed eggman as he saw amy stand in front of him. She looked older and more mature but she was only 15. "whatever" amy growled.

"well, where's the other 3?" he asked. Amy crossed her arms. "well there not here!" amy replied. Eggman smiled at amy. "so your gonna try and stop me yourself?" he wondered. Amy rolled her eyes.

In a bush behind amy, was knuckles and tails with a machine that could control eggman's carrier. "tails…let me do it" knuckles snapped as he pulled the control. Tails pulled it back. "no, you cant do it…knuckles, it took ages to fix" tails cried. Knuckles huffed and peeked out the bush to see amy and eggman. She was the distraction!

"so amy, let me show you my new robot…I found him in a forest" eggman said. Amy crossed her arms and watched as the Metarex monkey robot came out. He took a look at amy and screamed. "YOU!, you're the girl that got away from my trap…twice!" he coughed. Amy stepped back. "his is your new robot?" amy asked in a bored tone. Eggman looked shocked. "w-what?…you mean you already know each other?" eggman wondered. "duh egg brain"

The Metarex monkey leaped up and flied in front of amy. Amy stepped back then pulled out her hammer. "remember this?" amy asked. The monkey smiled and grabbed the hammer out of her hands. "whoa!" amy screamed. Eggman clapped his hands as he watched the monkey and amy struggle. "monkey…finish her already!" eggman yelled. The monkey grinned and picked amy up then slammed her to the ground hard. Amy winched in pain and cried. She couldn't hardly get up, and as for her hammer…it was snapped in half by the metal monkey!

The monkey walked up to her and laughed.

"you don't look so tough" he spat. Amy growled but it wasn't good enough. The monkey chuckled and smashed her body, making a loud bang. Knuckles jumped out and whacked the monkey in the jaw. Tails sneaked out the bush and grabbed the unconscious amy and pulled her away quickly. He looked down at her and sighed. "come on sonic…where are you?" he whispered.

Knuckles and the monkey were still fighting but luckily knuckles was winning. Suddenly sonic smashed down and joined knuckles. "where have you been? You should have been here 5 minutes before" knuckles shouted. Sonic shrugged. "I was trying to find the chaos emerald, but tails has it" said sonic. Knuckles stamped his foot. "you stupid hedgehog! You wasn't meant to find the chaos emerald" knuckles yelled. Suddenly the monkey pouched up on knuckles. Sonic sighed and spin dashed into him making him fly out and crash into thousands of pieces of metal. Knuckles sat up and breathed in fast. "wow…now I know how amy feels" he muttered. Sonic walked over and handed him, his gloved hand. "yeah, where's tails and amy anyway?" sonic asked. Knuckles pulled himself up and ran to the bush. Eggman watched it all. "so sonic…I see you destroyed my other robot…now I have to make a new one" he cried. Sonic smiled and put his thumb up. "no matter what you do, I will always save the day".

Eggman growled and flew away in defeat. Sonic grinned happily.

"sonic!…little help" tails called. Sonic turned to see tails and knuckles surrounding the unconscious amy. "amy?" sonic asked. He ran towards them and sighed. "sonic, she's not breathing…we need to take her to the hospital now" tails cried. Knuckles looked at sonic for advice. "how can she not breathe by a tiny blow from that scrap metal?" sonic asked. Knuckles bit his lip. "sonic…that monkey had more power than he normally did, last time we met him…he slammed right into her body making her feel lifeless" tails explained. Sonic shrugged. "she should of used her hammer then" he said in a stressed tone.

Tails shook his head. "if you was here then you would know why!" knuckles yelled. Sonic crossed his arms. "shut up" sonic snapped. Knuckles pushed him back. "she tried using the hammer but that monkey snapped it in half" he shouted. Sonic looked back at tails and amy. "sonic, we need to take her to the hospital…now!" tails yelled. Sonic ran up and picked the lifeless body into his arms. "meet me at the hospital then" suddenly a blue flash appeared and sonic was gone, along with amy.

(2 hours later)

Tails and knuckles was waiting in the lounge of the hospital. As for sonic, the doctors wanted him to stay in the room with amy so they could test out all the wounds. "okay mr hedgehog, your mate will be okay but she has some kind of substance that we could not free out of her body" said the doctor. Sonic looked up at him sadly. "what kind of substance?" he asked. The doctor grabbed the clip board that was hanging on the bed side and looked at it. "um…it doesn't say, they never seen anything like it" the doctor said truthfully. Sonic nodded and looked down at amy. Her face was pale and her lips were dry as a bone. "amy, I'm sorry I wasn't there" he whispered. The doctor smiled and closed the door and walked towards to tails and knuckles. "you may go in boys…but be quite" he said. Tails jumped up and ran in, while knuckles followed.

"amy!" tails cried. Sonic stared at tails as if he was mad. "um…tails, she's not awake" he stated. Tails scratched his ears and blushed. "oh, my bad"

Knuckles ran up to amy and grabbed her hand then looked at sonic. "this is all your fault, sonic" he said angrily. Sonic bit his lip. "I know, I should have been there…next time make sure amy is not distraction!" he said. Knuckles shook his head. "fool" he mumbled. Sonic stood up. "what?" he shouted. Tails stood in the background and watched knuckles stand up to face sonic. "I said you're a fool!" knuckles growled. "well you was in the bush right behind her, why couldn't you come out and save her?" sonic yelled. "because I was busy yelling to tails" knuckles answered. Sonic crossed his arms. "whatever"

"you got a problem?" knuckles shouted. The 2 animals kept shouting and yelling in the room and it started to hurt tails' ears. "shut up!" tails yelled. They both looked at the fox who was now sitting next to amy. "it was both your faults, happy?" tails said.

Sonic coughed, while knuckles sat down far away from sonic. Suddenly a little moan was heard from the pink hedgehog. "huh?" she cried. Everyone crowded round her as she opened her eyes. "uh?…could you back away from me" amy asked. They all looked at each other and moved away but only a little bit. She sat up and rubbed her head softly then took a minute to look around. "where am I?…hey! What's going on?" she questioned. Tails smiled. "you went unconscious after the battle you had with that metal monkey thingy" said tails. Amy nodded. "oh yeah, wait! Where is he…I wanna beat him up with my hammer" she spat. Tails looked down. "your hammer was broken…so really you have no power" he said sadly. Amy started to cry. "does that mean I cant help you with the adventures?" she wondered. Sonic nodded. She slammed her hands on the bed and screamed. "god I hate eggman!" she screamed. Knuckles went wide eyed at her and sonic was shocked of what they saw. Tails turned to amy but she wasn't there. "amy?" he asked. "yeah tails…I'm not in the mood at the minute!" she shouted. Tails couldn't believe it. He was just looking at thin air and yet she was still there talking. "amy? Are you still in the bed?" knuckles asked as he got closer. "duh!…you blind?" she snapped. Sonic rubbed his eyes but she still wasn't there but her voice was coming from the bed where she laid before she disappeared. "maybe I am" sonic answered. Amy groaned then she appeared in the same area. It was like a miracle. "amy, you just turned invisible!" tails shouted with shock. Amy looked at him. "really?…oh"

Sonic and knuckles smiled and went up to amy. "well…um this is strange but maybe you don't need your hammer anymore" knuckles said. Amy smiled. She jumped out the bed and ran out the door. "lets go home, I wanna see how I can use it" she said with glee.

Sonic and tails followed her and knuckles went over to the desk to tell them that amy left.

(tails' workshop)

"your molecules are amazing amy" said tails as he looked in his telescope. Amy sat on the counter while sonic and knuckles stood with boredom. "tails?…could I do anything else?" amy asked. Tails shrugged. "I don't know, but I called vector to see if he could bring Espio round so he could teach you how to use your power" tails committed. Sonic looked at knuckles with a grin. "hear that knucklehead, charmy might come round"

Knuckles looked up. "no, please no" he cried. Suddenly the door of the workshop smashed down and vector, espio and charmy stood there as if they were heroes, well espio wasn't. "We are here" vector said. They ran up to amy and examined her. "well, miss rose…I see you survived the attack" vector said. Amy pulled away from them and looked at espio. "Well, I have found a new power and it's invisibility…but I need help with it" she cried. Espio smiled. "I'll help any young lady" he said happily. That made sonic growl.

Amy jumped down and suddenly disappeared. Vector stood back. "whoa, your right there…where did she go?" he wondered. "I'm here" amy said. They all looked at the thin air. Espio clicked his fingers and turned invisible aswell. "miss rose, imagine that people could see you " he said. Suddenly amy appeared. "oh wow! Did you see that?" she asked. Knuckles mumbled. "yeah whatever, now I'm going back to my island" he said, then turned away and walked to the door. Amy put her hands out like if she was putting a spell on him. Then he stopped. "hey!…what happened?" he asked with terror. Amy grinned. "cool, force field" she said happily. She moved her finger tips round and knuckles moved around. "well well, well I guess I can control you with my force field" she smirked. Knuckles tried moving but he couldn't. "okay amy, let me go" he growled. "please?" amy asked. "fine!, please?" knuckles grumbled. Amy grinned and put her hands down and the force field broke. Knuckles sighed and ran off before amy could do anything.

Amy jumped up and down. "This is the best power in the world" she screamed. Espio stared at her and grumbled. "I cant do force fields!" he moaned. Vector laughed. Charmy started teasing espio but he crossed his arms and turned invisible so charmy could tease him. "this is great, I cant wait till I tell rouge or even shadow"

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Amy ran into the living room and picked the phone up. It made her smile as she pressed the numbers on the phone and pressed it to her ear.  
"hello?" asked a female's voice.  
"ROUGE!…you will not believe it" amy shouted happily. "huh?…are you okay? I heard the news, I cant believe you got defeated by a monkey!" rouge screamed. Amy sweat dropped.  
"no…I lost my hammer in the fight and now I have invisibility and I can use force fields and everything" amy replied with joy. "uh?…you mean you can turn invisible? How?" rouge questioned. Amy sighed and flopped on the sofa with the phone in her hand and started to explain. Sonic and tails walked into the room and stared at her with confused faces.

"yeah…so?" amy asked. She turned around and saw sonic and tails with their arms crossed. "uh?…I'll call you back" she whispered on the phone before hanging up.

"hey guys!" she said happily. Sonic grumbled while tails smiled.

"what?" amy asked. Tails shrugged. "well…I guess we could go to the emerald coast" tails said in a bored tone. Amy cocked n eyebrow. "really? You've changed tails" amy stated. Tails blushed. "um…yeah" was all tails said.

**At emerald coast**

Amy screamed with joy while sonic and tails mumbled. They walked through the forest and to eggman's lair. "I cant believe it…I'm so gonna kick the-"

"amy! Calm down" sonic shouted. Amy crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"well? Are we going in or not?" the pink female asked. Tails rolled his eyes and pulled out a communicator. "knuckles? You there?" he called. Suddenly a face of the red echidna popped up on the communicator. "yeah I'm here…doofus!" he moaned. Sonic and amy looked over tails shoulder to see knuckles. "hey knux!" sonic called. Knuckles growled. "look…me, rouge and shadow are on the other side of the lair" he said. Tails looked at amy. "okay…amy you have to go into the control room, inside the lair and turn the alarms off" he told her. Amy shrugged and ran down the hill to the lair known as eggman's base. A few robots were pacing round by the door which made amy scared. 'what if I cant do this' she thought.

Sonic and tails watched her stand still as a rock, by the doors.

"what is she doing!" sonic yelled. Tails rolled his eyes a him. "chill sonic…she needs to think" tails said calmly. Sonic closed his eyes and groaned.

**On the other side of the lair**

"knuckles!" rouge yelled. Shadow crossed his arms and watched the couple moan and fight. "what?…I did what you told me to do" knuckles shouted. Rouge snatched the green emerald out of knuckles' hands and cupped it in her own. "idiot!" she snapped. Shadow sighed deeply. "me! You're the idiot, you should of gave me the right instructions" knuckles stated as he closed his eyes. Rouge looked down at the emerald.

"whatever" she said softly. Knuckles and shadow turned and stared down by the lair.

"well well, well…look whose down there rouge" shadow said as he pointed down at the doors of the lair. Rouge's ears perked up and pushed knuckles out the way to look.

Unfortunately rouge pushed knuckles the wrong way and he ended up rolling down the hill towards amy and the robots.

"oh no!" rouge screamed. Shadow smirked. "well done miss clever" he chuckled. Rouge gave him a death glare then turned back down to the rolling knuckles.

**Amy**

Amy sighed and put her hands out, ready to turn invisible but was stopped when she heard a loud yell. All the robots turned towards her and she gulped. "uh oh" she whispered. They all glared at amy and started to fire bombs at her. She dodged them all but then got knocked down by knuckles who landed on top of her with a blush and puffy cheeks. "I think I'm gonna be sick" he gurgled. Amy pushed herself away from him quickly then turned back to the robots. "suspect: amy rose the hedgehog…get her" 1 of the robots yelled. Amy widened her eyes in terror. "crap" she shouted as she flipped over knuckles. Knuckles got up and turned and sighed heavily. "please don't hurt me" he cried. But once the robots ran past him, he sweat dropped. "uh?…that wasn't me" he stated as he looked around to see if anyone caught him.

Amy on the other hand, growled as she kicked another robot in the head. "knuckles! Help me" she yelled as she back flipped over 2 robots.

Sonic and tails shrieked as they saw amy flip and fight the robots. They were shocked.

"how did she learn that?" sonic asked. Tails shrugged and jumped in the air, making his tails turn like helicopters blades.

"come on sonic…we have to help her" he screamed as he flew down. Sonic nodded and ran down there as fast as he could. Rouge saw sonic and tails run down to help them. "come on shadow…we have to help her" rouge cried. Shadow shrugged. "let faker take care of it" he muttered. Rouge stared at him. "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" she shouted, then grabbed shadow's arm and dragged him down the hill.

Amy sighed again as she side kicked a robot in the side. She suddenly saw rouge and shadow run down followed by sonic and tails.

"finally" she gasped. Knuckles tapped her shoulder making her turn around and kick him in the face. "ow!" he growled as he held his cheek.

"opps sorry knuckles" she said softly. The red echidna growled and walked away. Amy followed him till suddenly she saw eggman in his egg- carrier holding up a gun.

"knuckles!" she shouted. Knuckles turned to look at her. "eggman!" amy screamed as she pointed at eggman, who was flying around…aiming a gun at knuckles. Knuckles shrugged. "stop being stupid amy" he stated. Amy looked up. Sonic and tails turned to stare at amy and knuckles, then they looked up at eggman. Rouge and shadow did the same till…BANG!

The gun shot echoed through everyone's ears, they all had their eyes closed till rouge shouted. "KNUCKLES!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked chapter two. Thanks for reviews. Now here's chapter three. I didn't know whether Knuckles died or not, so hopefully you like it. **

It was too silent. And that's when everything became a blur. The sounds rang in everyone's ears like a siren.  
"Knuckles!" Rouge screamed. It was like a nightmare. A red object laid on the ground with no soul to it. Eggman smirked as he flew away in his air craft leaving the group alone with the robots. Tails and Rouge ran over while Sonic and Shadow destroyed the robots. As soon as they got there, Knuckles laid still. Tails searched for the gun shot but there was no sign of it. "Knuckles! Talk to us" Tails whimpered. Rouge rubbed her eyes, as tears began to drip down. "It's all my fault…if I didn't of pushed you. You would still be alive" she cried. Amy smirked, walking over. "Wow Rouge, never thought I'll see you cry over Knuckles" she laughed. Rouge and Tails looked up in shock. "Why do you find this funny! It's not funny" Rouge shouted. Sonic and Shadow gulped as they watched Rouge scream and argue at Amy. But the pink hedgehog only laughed harder which suddenly became a laughing fever. Tails looked down as Knuckles suddenly sat up laughing along with Amy. Rouge jumped from the shock and stood up, wiping her tears. "Knuckles?" she whispered. The echidna stood up, dusting himself off with a smile. "Aww…Rouge how sweet of you. To cry over my body" he smirked. Amy smiled wider as she turned to see Sonic and Shadow with their arms crossed. "Wow…you're coming in handy" Tails cheered. Amy shrugged.  
"Yeah, I kinda like your force fields now" Knuckles admitted.  
This made everyone smile happily as they all crowded round Knuckles to celebrate how he had cheated death.

They soon after that, went home. Separating to their different paths. Amy began to walk herself home when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and gulped seeing a hedgehog come towards her. "Hi" he spoke. Amy stepped back then stopped. "Um…hi?" she mumbled. He then came closer, too close for Amy to handle. He was a thick green hedgehog with black sunglasses and ragged paints. He smelt of alcohol and earth mud making Amy look at him weirdly.  
"You're pretty…let me take you out" he said. This made Amy turn away, gripping her arms as she started to run. But he followed. It soon got darker and she was still being followed. Till eventually she was grabbed by the arm and swung back into his reach. Amy squealed with terror hoping it was loud enough. She was so close to Sonic and Tails' house that she kept screaming louder for them to hear but they didn't come. He reached round chest, gripping her tightly she pushed herself away but he suddenly whipped out a knife. A sharp silver bladed knife and pressed it against her fair skin. "If you don't come with me, I'll do it" he threatened. Amy gulped, feeling the tears run down her sweet cheeks. She was being dragged away by a drunk and she didn't like it one bit. She would struggle but never get nowhere till suddenly something came zooming past, taking the guy out in one stroke. Amy was let free, making her crash to the ground. She turned around and looked up but the drunk had disappeared along with the mysterious saver. She gulped, getting up slowly seeing nothing but darkness in her view. Rushing off to Tails' house, she cried.

_At Tails' House – _

The yellow fox sat cuddled up within a blanket with a hot cup of chocolate and a biscuit. He was smiling happily as he watched the TV. Looking around he sighed before getting up and turning the lights off.  
Knock. As the door went, Tails jumped in fright. Peering out the window he stood still, opening the door widely as Amy charged into his arms. "Tails! Thank god! This guy…I was…and he was…and eep!" she screamed. Tails was over flowed by Amy's reactions of terror and pulled her into the house, closing the door shut behind her. "What the hell Amy?" he cried, seeing the cuts and bruises on her body. "He was a drunken hedgehog. Green fur. He grabbed me and had a knife to me" Amy stuttered, resting her arms out for Tails to plaster the open wounds. Suddenly Sonic came through the door, looking angry. "Hey Sonic…you alright?" Tails asked, seeing his gloopy expression. "I'm fine!" he snapped, walking up the stairs. Amy looked at him for a few seconds, as he glanced at her. Their faces both terrorised with mess. But soon he was gone, leaving Amy and Tails alone. "Gosh, wonder what's wrong with him" Tails muttered, as he got up from his seat. Amy sighed, looking down at the plasters and bandages around her. "Hey Tails, mind if you walk me back home? I'm a bit…freaked out at the moment"  
Tails shook his head. "I can't. But you can stay here with us…you can take Sonic's room. I'm sure he don't mind"  
Amy looked down sadly. "But I can't, I mean where would he sleep?" she wondered. Tails smirked. "Sonic…he never sleeps. I mean yes sometimes. Most of the time he's on the balcony in his room looking at the stars or whatever" the fox laughed. Amy sighed. "I'll ask him…" she whispered, walking up the stairs to the blue door known as Sonic's room.  
"Sonic?" she called, knocking his door. "Sonic…" she repeated but she got no answer. She then decided to open the door gently, peering through the gaps of the door she breathed in, smelling the scent of her childhood crush. "Sonic, urm… sorry to bother you but…" she stopped suddenly seeing a figure on the balcony as Tails said, he was most properly looking out at the night sky. So she closed the door behind her and walked up to him. Seeing him rest on the side, looking out with a book in his hand. "Hey stranger" she greeted, making him look down to her. "What you doing?" he questioned, cocking his eyebrow at her. "Oh…um nothing. Just wondering if I could lay on your bed for a bit. I promise to leave it the way I found it-"  
"Knock ya self out" he butted in, looking up. Amy looked at him with confusion. "You ok?" she asked, seeing him quiet and calm for once.  
"Hmm" was his reply.  
Amy sighed, sitting beside him with her legs dangled down of the balcony wall. "So…I bet you're wondering why I'm like this and why I'm here" she said, wanting to start a convocation but Sonic shook his head. "I know why you're here" he mumbled making her stop. "Oh"  
There was silence in the air, as Sonic began open his book once again and read. Amy looked at him, moving closer to look. "What you reading Sonic?" she asked. But he only closed the book then moved it away from her eyes.  
"Is it a diary?"  
He shook his head.  
"Girlfriends' notes?"  
He shook his head again.  
"A story?"  
He looked down at her and smiled. "Maybe" he whispered. Amy looked deep into his eyes seeing calmness and love within his colours. "Mind telling me what's it about?" she mumbled, seeing him blush. He opened his book and then began to explain slowly and word fully. He explained that the story was about a boy lost in his own world and how he knew he could never get the woman of his dreams because she was so high up in the world and was the king's daughter. Then one day, she noticed him and they began to become friends till one day the boy declared his love to her but she could only say no. "Wow Sonic…never thought you would read a book like that" Amy giggled slightly as Sonic blushed. "I haven't got to the ending yet" he said quietly. Amy nodded, taking his hand. "Well when you finished it, maybe you can tell me the ending" she suggested. He smiled widely, nodding his head. "Will do Amy" he said happily, suddenly feeling himself. Amy nodded, jumping down and onto Sonic's bed. She closed her eyes shut for a couple of minutes then awoke the next morning, with the sun shining on her and a blue hedgehog sleeping beside her. She was shocked at this, but couldn't help but blush as his arm was firmly placed around her waist and his head just above her own.  
"Sonic" she whispered, stirring him a little.  
"Huh?" he awoke calmly, noticing her awake and his arms around her. He swiftly moved them aside and gulped. "Sorry"  
"It's fine Sonic" she giggled, getting up.

Walking down the stairs, she was alone again. Grabbing the doorknob and leaving the house. She sighed. "Back home…I go" she thought leaving sadly. As she left, something green came out from nowhere. A thick black smoke came out from the vents and over took everything with a hedgehog smirking within it all.

**Hmm…some misty smoke and got into the house. Scary! Hehe x well this is chapter 3 done. Hope you liked it. And also a SonAmy moment there too. It wasn't too Sonamy but still. Next chapter will have a bit off KnuxRouge so any of you knucklesxrouge lovers will sure to like chapter four. X anyway I'm off x  
love ya ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, It's me again. Right, after seeing my reviews. I just want to say thank you so much for commenting. It means a lot to me So thank you guys love ya lots!**  
**And now that it's chapter 4. We will be getting more into it. So there will be more romance. Defiantly between 2 certain people, and yes even though I love SonAmy and there my favourite couple. It's not them. It's Knuckles and Rouge. Who are my second favourite couple. So here's where we left off.**  
**Amy had been targeted by a green weird drunk hedgehog but something saved her. She ended up getting rather close to Sonic, or shall I say he got close to her. She ended up leaving the house to go back to her own and now we're on Angel Island, also known as the floating island. So here we go…**

Chapter Four

"No you leave!" Knuckles roared as he stood up beside his previous stoned rock. This was a daily routine of his. He only had to protect the master emerald from it going to the wrong hands and Rouge the bat wasn't helping.  
"I said leave!" the echidna moaned, stomping his feet like a child wanting candy. Rouge stood still, with her hands on her hips and her face angry as ever. "Right! If you don't move, I'll ram that gem up you're backside" she threatened, walking closer to him and the emerald. "No! You won't do that…you love me" he said with a grin, remembering of her crying over his 'dead' body. Rouge rolled her eyes. "It's called acting! Why don't you leave that dam rock of yours and search it up" she snapped, crossing her arms. Knuckles sweat dropped from his forehead as he watched Rouge get closer and closer to him and his precious rock. "Don't touch her! She doesn't like to be touched by strangers" Knuckles whimpered, rubbing the sides carefully. Rouge rolled her eyes again, seeing how pathetic he was being over some big shiny green gem. "I thought it was a rock not you're mother!" she argued. Knuckles growled at her comment. "No it's not a rock! It's a lifetime jewel that has so much power that if it falls into the wrong hands, it would be the end of life itself" the red echidna explained. Rouge nodded. "Well, well…well look whose caught up on his history" she laughed sarcastically. Knuckles sighed. "I'm not giving in" he mumbled. Rouge shrugged. "I don't want you to give in" she said with a smirk across her lips. Knuckles looked at her with confusion. "I love playing with you Knuxie" she called out with lust. Knuckles gulped. "What you mean?" he asked, not understanding her flirting. "Well…I don't come for the silly green thing ya no…not all the time" she spoke, walking up to him and playing with his dreadlocks. Knuckles pulled away forcefully, suddenly yelping by the force of him pulling away so harshly when she had hold of his hair. "Ouch!" he cried making Rouge let go.  
"Sorry Knuckles, I didn't mean to-"  
"Get out!" he shouted.  
Rouge looked at him sadly. "But I didn't-" Knuckles interrupted her again. "I said leave! Go away! I don't want you here!" he shouted with anger in his voice. Rouge jumped back, spreading her wings out to fly away. "I'm sorry Knuckles" she muttered under her breath. Knuckles heard and growled at her. "I don't want your sorry's" he shouted out, watching her fly away with sadness.  
Knuckles sighed, lying beside the master emerald once again. He was about to sleep till suddenly his communicator began to beep. He looked down in boredom staring at Tails who looked so scared and terrified. "Knuckles! Come quick! Me and Sonic need your help!" he shouted down the speaker. Within seconds, the screen was cut off making Knuckles jump up and rush towards the home of the 2 boys. Trying his hardest to get there.

Soon enough he was there, staring at a house full of black tilted smoke that was so thick that it was pressed between the windows. He opened the door firmly then growled as the mist grasped him inside making him suddenly become trapped within a puff of smoke. Looking around he stared in shock seeing Tails plastered to the ceiling in black glop. "Knuckles!" he shouted. The red echidna looked up at him then tried to reach out but couldn't. "Tails! Where's Sonic and Amy?" he called out. Tails shrugged, suddenly becoming wide eyed as the black glue began to move appearing a hand that covered his mouth. "Get…"  
Knuckles stared in confusion as the black glue wrapped around Tails' face like a fox eating glop. Getting his communicator out, he dialled Team Service which orders everyone to come to the destination where Knuckles was at. It was about time too as the black glop came out of nowhere, pushing Knuckles back over the sofa and gluing him to the ground. Knuckles tried to pull it away from him but it was too strong. He stared in anger as it grasped his face, covering up within his own little cocoon.

Meanwhile, Amy was home sitting in her bathtub. Feeling so clean and fresh, she had gotten out wrapping her towel around her. Dancing along the hallway landing upstairs and into her bedroom, she yelped seeing Shadow the hedgehog standing right in front of her. "Get some clothes on!" he ordered. Amy looked at him with disgust before grasping her clothes and getting changed in the toilet. "What do you want?" she growled, walking out fully clothed. "Team Service…didn't you hear it?" he grumbled, crossing his arms. Amy shook her head, leaning back against the wall. "Well…ya know when you're in the bath…you don't take you're communicator with you" she said with a smile. Shadow smirked. "Hmm…well we best find the others. The communicator was Knuckles, and it says that he's at Tails' house"  
Amy nodded. "So what we standing here for?" she wondered. He grinned, picking her up over his shoulder. "Hold on tight" he said, grasping out his emerald. "Chaos Control" within a flash, they were gone suddenly reappearing outside Tails' house. "Gosh Shadow!" she squealed, as the hedgehog dropped her back on her feet. "What the heck is that?" he yelled out, eyeing the smoke glue that was clenched inside the house. Amy turned around glaring in the window. "I don't see no one in there. It's just fog. Black fog" she admitted. Shadow shook his head, pressing his head against the window hearing the cries of Tails and Knuckles. "There in there. Trust me" he said.  
"Woah!" the two hedgehogs turned slightly seeing Vector, Espio and Charmy staring out at the house. "Do not go to close my friends. That is a Shaker in there. If it touches a living creature, it will splat you and cover you up like a spider with flies" Espio explained, holding his arm out. Vector nodded. "Wow. It's a biggy isn't it?" he laughed. Charmy nodded. "Hey, hey, hey is Knuckles in there? Huh? Huh? Well is he?" the bee chanted. Shadow covered his ears. "Please shut up you annoying fly!" he shouted. Amy gulped, moving her attention to Espio. "So how do we get in there?" she asked.  
"You're gonna have to go invisible Amy, that shaker will end up using acid if it knows that it's under threat"  
Amy smirked, clenching her fists. Blending in with her surroundings, she was gone. "Right, I'm going in" she whispered. Espio smiled flipping over and transforming beside the empty air. "I'm with you miss Rose" he said happily. They got to the door, twisting it carefully allowing the glop to fall to the outside ground. Vector, Shadow and Charmy stared in disgust as they watched the glop suddenly fly out and move towards them. "Eep!" Vector mumbled standing still. Shadow gritted his teeth, sending chaos spears out to it. "Go away!" Charmy shouted to it, but it still got closer.

Inside, Amy and Espio were sneaking around. Everywhere was covered in this mix. The kitchen, the living room, even the bathroom. Espio moved over to the left suddenly seeing a thick glop pressed up on the wall. It moved slightly making Espio hold his hands out to pull it. Tails' face appeared from underneath, with his eyes wide and his mouth tightly shut. Grasping his head, he began to pull out the being and then touched him gently forming a white cloud around him, making him see through. "Espio?" Tails wondered, seeing himself disappear. "Shh my little fox friend. We must find Amy" a voice mured. Walking back to the living room, Espio sensed Amy around. "Miss Rose are you around?" he asked, looking for a sight of movement.  
"I found Knuckles" her sweet innocent voice echoed through the house, as the hedgehog woke up, sending black thick daggers of gloop to the spoken voice. Amy bent down ripping the mix off Knuckles then grasping him tightly. Espio watched as Amy touched him with her fingertip, making her senses come out to him. Espio smiled. "You can make other people invisible as well, like me. Amazing" he said slowly. Knuckles opened his eyes, seeing nothing but hearing voices. Not knowing what it was, he felt something touch him and pull him to the front door where he was suddenly pushed out making Espio, Tails and Amy appear as normal. "Wait! Sonic's in there!" Amy shouted, noticing that the only person who wasn't about was Sonic himself. Knuckles looked up gulping. "I do not want to go back in!" he yelled, rushing towards Shadow and Vector who were both standing still and shocked. "What's up with you two?" Knuckles asked turning around. On the ground laid the black tarmac substance along with a cocoon. "What is that?" Tails gasped, seeing it move. "That was…Charmy" Vector gulped, stepping back. Espio shook his head, rushing through and ripping the black glop apart seeing Charmy laying still. "I see him. A hedgehog" Charmy cried. Tails rubbed his head. "So did I. When I was in that stuff"  
Knuckles gulped, nodding. Amy looked at Shadow but he only continued to look at the house. "If Sonic's in there…god help him" he mumbled. Amy shook her head. "He can't be. Sonic's strong, brave…he can get out of there in no time" she whispered, trying her hardest to convince herself. Everyone looked away sadly. "We are not going back in there Amy" Tails coughed out. Her face turned. "But…why? He always comes through for us!" she cried out. Tails looked at her. "Really Amy? Are you sure about that?" he asked her. She sighed. "Yes, but look. I have a better improved power because of it" she admitted. But everyone turned away. As for Espio, he stood beside her, taking her hand. "Do not give up Rose"  
Amy smiled, spinning round pulling out her communicator. "The radar says Sonic's still inside…I'm going" she growled.  
Everyone sighed, watching the pink hedgehog turn invisible. Looking straight at the house full of glop, Espio and Shadow gritted their teeth. "Amy wait up" Shadow called out, running towards the door. Espio smiled disappearing as he and Shadow got closer to the house. Knuckles gulped. "You think they'll be ok?" he wondered, turning to the little fox who was biting the end of his gloves. "I have no idea"

Inside...  
It was still as mucky as ever. The thick black substance was covered, making it look like hot chocolate cake mix. Espio growled as he, Amy and Shadow came closer. "So where would he be?" the black hedgehog wondered, clenching his fists. Amy shrugged, looking around the house. "I think I know!" she shouted, running up the stairs. Espio looked around. "Amy? Where you gone?" he called out. Shadow jogged to the staircase. "Think she went this way" he muttered. They jumped up the stairs and looked around seeing a blue door open. "Must be Sonic's room" Espio whispered, walking through.  
Inside, everywhere was muddy. Amy peeked out to the balcony and screamed loudly making it echo around the house. Shadow and Espio heard this, rushing towards the sound looking out as a thick green hedgehog with black sunglasses sat, covered in glop. "Brat" he called out, pushing his hand out. The boys stared in shock as glop suddenly poured out from his hand, aiming towards them. "Move!" Shadow shouted, pushing himself and Espio out of the way. Espio turned, suddenly watching as Shadow and himself suddenly turned visible to the world. "No!" he yelled. The green hedgehog smirked, standing up seeing the glop pull off him. "Hello little boys" he laughed, sending thick black mix to grab Shadow and Espio. The boys gulped, as their bodies were suddenly clamped against the ground. "I want the chaos emeralds" he spat at them. Moving over to Shadow, he grinned. Pulling out a red chaos emerald from his quills. "Thank you very much…Shadow the hedgehog" he said, walking away. Shadow struggled from the grip and began to bit away at the substance but it didn't work. Espio on the other hand, relaxed calmly.  
"Shadow…be calm. It will not hurt you if you react"  
The hedgehog didn't listen, and carried on to struggle till a yellow liquid poured out. "AH! That burns!" he whimpered. Espio turned, seeing the smoke come from the yellow water and gulped. "It's acid!" he shouted.

Outside, Amy was looking out. She spotted her hero sitting in his space with his book in his hand. "Amy" he called out with a smile. Amy rushed over, pulling the glop away from him and pulling him up. "How come you couldn't get out of this?" she asked him in worry. He rubbed his head. "The dude…he took my chaos emeralds!"  
Amy rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and rushing back to the room where a green hedgehog stood smiling. "Hello again" he chuckled. Sonic growled, pulling Amy behind him. Looking down at herself, she shook her head noticing she was visible.  
"And you! Don't think I'm letting you off with what you did to me" the hedgehog shouted, growling at Sonic. Amy looked up seeing Sonic become angry. "I thought you was dead!" he yelled. The green hedgehog shook his head, shrugging. "Well I'm here aren't I?" he questioned. The couple looked around, hearing glop come at them from all angles. "So do you have any more chaos emeralds for me?" he asked them. Amy shook her head, hugging Sonic for behind as glop began to go up her leg and freeze her to the ground. "Sonic…" she whispered. He turned, twisting himself around in a ball and throwing himself at the green hedgehog. The 2 hedgehogs went flying out, smashing the walls that kept the building up. Amy looked up seeing the ceiling beginning to fall and crack. Looking around she squealed seeing Knuckles, Rouge and Vector running into the room. "Amy!" they called out. The pink hedgehog looked at them with a smile as they came running in scratching at the glop. Beside them came Espio and Shadow who were both worried and scared. "I don't like this place!" They screamed. Amy jumped out, running towards the other rooms. The others followed her with worry. "What are you doing?" Rouge asked her. Amy gulped. "That guy and Sonic came smashing through this way…where are they?" she cried. Knuckles grabbed her, putting her over his shoulder. "We have to get out of here. Tails is going to set the bombs off any second" Knuckles shouted. Amy gulped, smacking her hands against his back as they rushed out of the house. "Sonic!" she screamed out. The others ran out of the house seeing Tails and Charmy pressing the button. Within seconds, the house exploded causing the glop to evaporate quickly with flames spitting out. The house was completely smashed making Amy shout franticly. Tails sighed, seeing his house broke. Everyone was silent apart from Amy who was screaming and shouting. She jumped away from her friends, charging at the house. She seemed so broken. It was the end of her hero. Turning to her friends, her tears faded away. They all looked down sadly. Fading away, she stayed there. Watching the orange flames heat her body. She cried and cried. Waiting for his soul to come to her.

**Hmm…Chapter 5, and the final chapter up soon x  
hope you enjoyed. X **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, and aww thanks Sonamy Lover for your reviews =) and thank you to everyone else who reviewed. It means a lot. Well I have been on holiday for a couple of days so sorry for the long wait. But… Here's the last, last chapter. Even though I said that, that last chapter was the end but I just wanted to make a final ending. Cause you never know…**

**{I do not own any Sonic Characters}**

(Amy's Pov)

Maybe it was just me. Maybe it was the weather. Since his death, I chased back in hunting for his body. But I never found it. Tails had told me that it was because he was in the house as it exploded…that his body would have turned to ashes by then. It made me think so much about the person I really am. I couldn't think anymore after it. Was it my fault? Am I the reason? Have you ever felt like you're living along the dead…being tortured by his body. Maybe it was just the way I felt. After the accident, Tails stayed with me. He had nowhere else to go, so I decided to give up a share to my home and we have been quiet since. Waking up in the morning, I would see his face. Sonic. He would be sitting beside me looking at me. But as soon as I rub my eyes, he would be gone. I knew it was my imagination. But I wish it was real.

Sitting outside, I would suddenly get up and walk away. Far away till I finally end up at the house. I stood biting my gloves with anger, seeing everything gone. Tails' work area. Gone. Tails' team photos. Gone. My Sonic. Gone.  
"Amy?" that voice grumbled from behind me. Sighing, I would turn seeing Shadow with his head down in shame. "You know…you don't have to be like this" he said with a tiny smile. I couldn't help but look at him with confusion. "Don't have to be like what?" I asked with a grin. "You know…falling over him" he muttered. I nodded. "I know Shadow. But you know…I keep thinking that he's alive" I whispered. Hearing a tiny 'humph', I closed my eyes reappearing to see something in the distance. I opened my eyes and gulped seeing it begin to get closer. Thinking it of Shadow, I shake it off and start to walk away slowly.

"Amy Rose…" I gulped turning seeing a blue object run towards me. S-Sonic…  
All my mind goes blank as his figure comes to me. Stopping dead in his tracks, he holds his book open. "I never got to tell you the ending" he whispered. I shook my head. I was dreaming. I know I was. I must have been dreaming. Turning to the side, he began to read. "The princess, she ended up marrying her loved one…the boy who had nothing to give her but love"  
I shook my head. "I'm dreaming" I shouted at him. He blushed. "Do you think I'm pathetic? Coming to you and reading the ending?" he asked me. I shook my head, moving my hands up to touch him. "S-Sonic… you're alive?"  
He smiled. "Thanks to you" he laughed. I shook my head. "I'm dreaming…I did nothing"  
He only sighed brushing his head back and forth. "Amy, you're force field protected me…" he said. Gulping, I smiled. Laughing. "Maybe…Maybe I might off" I screamed, leaping out at him.  
Pulling him close, I hugged him. He felt so warm and so soft. His scent was real which made me know I wasn't dreaming.  
With his hands round my waist squeezing me tight. I looked up, moving closer to his face as he leaned in…our lips almost touching.  
"Sonic!"  
We turned, seeing Tails and Knuckles from afar away along with Rouge and Shadow we pushed away blushing deeply red. "You're alive!" they screamed, rushing close to him. I sighed, walking back steadily, as Sonic was surrounded by his friends.  
I smiled widely, walking away. I felt so stupid.  
Going to the distance, I suddenly felt my arm being grabbed firmly as Sonic stood holding it grinning. "Where was we?" he wondered, pulling me closer. I blushed red as he leaned in kissing me. Feeling his lips touch mine made my heart pound. Each movement would be a silent make as we kissed passionately.  
Pulling away, he smirked. "What?" I wondered, cocking my eyebrow. "Oh nothing…" he chuckled.  
Feeling my insides burst, I began to sniff. He was alive…and in love…with me.  
Wasn't this…a dream come true?

**The end people!**  
**So Sonic was alive. Sorry the ending was rubbish**  
**But working on a new story. Quite good actually. Hoping to put a lot of detail in it though. But it will be out and published soon.**  
**Chao :D**

**- HELP!-**  
**Are you interested in Sonic stories? Why not give me inspiration? Because sometimes I get stuck on stories. So email me and help me out.**  
**Just give me your fanfiction name and your comment and email it to lil-k12 .uk - without any spaces.**  
**Thank you xx :D**


End file.
